


Mending

by MaryTagus



Series: Not all is bright colors and rainbows [15]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen is working on the Lair after Darhk's attack when Felicity Smoak walks in. They talk about their relationship and we find there's hope yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mending

I feel welcome in the cold wreck that is the Lair. Every night, once spend fighting crime, is now spend rebuilding this space. It’s probably a work for nothing as all the Team is gone, Thea, Dig… only Felicity is in town but too entangle on her project at Palmer Tech.

“Are you still trying to salvage this wreck?”

I can’t help but smile at her voice.

“No salvation is possible to my wreck.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

She looks beautiful and so close one could almost think it was possible to touch.

 “Oliver. You are not a wreck.”

“Yes I am. I’m struggling to keep floating.”

“You are Star City Mayor.”

“A powerful floater.”

“You are the Green Arrow.”

“Out of business at the moment.”

“Criminals are still out there.”

“And Star City PD is doing a very nice job with that.”

“With your help.”

“With the help of the Mayor, yes.”

Our conversation is getting nowhere, bordering on pointless.

“How are things at Palmer Tech?”

“The project is moving forward. Curtis and I are hopeful that it will bring me leverage to gather the votes I need to get back as CEO.”

Felicity walks to her chair that is back in place even if there’s no power to feed the computers.

“Good. Are you helping or just watching?”

“Do we have power back?”

“Not yet.”

Her disappointed expression is so predictable I can’t help but smile.

“But I miss having someone to talk to.”

The fact Felicity takes a moment to consider my request is painful.

“What do you want to talk about?”

Us. Why can’t I hold you? Why can’t we be together and forget everything bad that ever happen? Why can’t we just be us?

“Diggle sent me an email.”

I feel like a coward hiding behind Dig.

“We haven’t talked in a while. How is he?”

“Well, under the circumstances.”

“Lyla tries not to show how hard it is on her; Sara misses him terribly.”

Would you miss me if I was gone?

“Lyla loves Diggle; she understands why he did what he did.”

“It’s still painful to be apart. When you love someone as they do each other.”

I fight to keep my voice leveled and my eyes on the screw I’m placing on the bracket and the screwdriver turning in my hand.

“It’s always painful to be kept from the one you love.”

Her issuing silence makes me fear she will walk out.

“What happened between us is very different. You weren’t going to tell me.”

“I was afraid you would leave.” This time I turn to her, sitting on the ground, she looks like a queen up in her chair, “I can’t lose you.”

Too late I recall her previous answer “I’m already gone.” The pain goes through me like lightening and I wait for the worse… it doesn’t come.

“How much of me you don’t know, Oliver.”

It’s a sad smile that dances in her lips.

“I was scared. My all live was upside down.”

“That’s really the problem, Oliver, YOUR life.”

I know where she’s getting at if I follow her on that path I won’t be able to tell her what I want to tell her.

“It would be my fault our life would be turned upside down. My fault, Felicity.”

“You are Green Arrow not Superman, Oliver. Besides the only thing that turn our life upside down was you didn’t let me take part of your life.”

“You do.”

“After the Island.”

I see her point.

“I’m not that person anymore, that’s not my life, it will never be my life again.”

“Let me translate you this into my perspective, we have three Oliver’s, one before the Island, one on the Island, one after the Island. I may only know the one after the Island, a third of Oliver, and accept it as if that is taking part of your all life.”

I want to tell her it’s not like that but…

“I know you feel the need to compartmentalize but… don’t you see how much of you I’m not even allowed to know about?”

“You are allowed to know, Felicity. It’s just… too painful for me to talk about it.”

“I understand that. But it was your son, Oliver. How painful can that be?”

“It was painful the possibility of losing both of you.”

“You did lose both of us.”

The stab is too painful I struggle to breath.

“I’m fighting, Felicity.”

“I’m not a prize you can conquer and put on a shelve at home.”

“No, you are the woman I love. The woman I miss every day. The woman I need in my life, to share it with me.”

Our eyes are locked tight, none of us falter. I can’t shade from mine the deep love, the longing I feel for her.

“I better go. It’s late.”

“Have dinner with me.”

“What?”

“Have dinner with me.”

“Are you asking me on a date?”

I smile.

“Yes. A date, date.”

Her eyes sparkle with the memory. I’m happy to see she too recalls the first time I awkwardly ask her out outside Verdant, our first Lair.

“When?”

“Tomorrow, 8. I’ll pick you up.”

But it’s not the same as before as I watch her hesitating for a split second.

“Al right. Tomorrow, 8. Pick me up at Palmer Tech.”

Not her home, a sign that we are still a long way to go.


End file.
